


A Matter of Deserving

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: A Matter of... [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: As they stand face to face at dawn, Kairi is struck over the implication of what it means to have Keiichirou choosing him; lying, thieving, selfishKairiover the law.
Relationships: Asaka Keiichirou/Yano Kairi
Series: A Matter of... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708159
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	A Matter of Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**A MATTER OF DESERVING**

* * *

Kairi watches by the counter as Keiichirou bows so quickly that he bangs his head on the table with a loud thunk, flustered as he accepts the record back with a nervous smile. Across from the officer, the sweet natured Mana asks in concern if Keiichirou is alright.

Blushing and hair in disarray, Keiichirou waves a hand about as he squeaks out. "I'm fwine!"

A hotblooded officer shouldn't be that cute.

Snickering, he whispers to the equally amused Touma. "This is pretty much hopeless."

Touma gives him a brief smirk before placing a tray of tea on the counter. "Umika."

As he watches the awkward scene unfold in front of him, Kairi hides a scoff behind his spoon at how so damn obvious Mana is. It's a wonder how Keiichirou hasn't catch a clue yet...but then, Keiichirou is the dense type so it's not really a surprise. Even so, it's better if Mana throw in the towel now because—

_You don't deserve him._

The thought comes unbidden and unexpected that it makes Kairi pause from another spoonful of soup.

 _'The hell?'_ Shaking his head, Kairi glances up and sees Keiichirou giving Mana a hearty salute before ducking out of the bistro. _'Where did that come from?'_

Actually, wouldn't it be better if Keiichirou get occupied with a whirlwind romance? That way, the most troublesome Patranger will no longer be in their way to round up the Lupin Collection. But then...why does he feel like stomping his way over to Umika and Mana so that whatever they're planning next won't succeed?

It doesn't make sense. Mana is sweet and obviously likes Keiichirou— has even the same classical taste in music as the officer. With the two of them together, Keiichirou will be too busy with a budding relationship to pay any attention to the Lupinrangers, and...

Somehow, the thought of that burns a lot more than it should, which really doesn't make any sense. Like _at all._

"Kairi?"

Snapping out of his confusing thoughts, Kairi looks up to find Touma giving him a look of concern. The older man then looks pointedly down at his hand and Kairi follows, seeing himself clutching the spoon in a white knuckled grip and actually bending the metal. Surprised, he pries his fingers loose and quickly rounds the counter to leave the unfinished meal by the sink.

"I'm takin' a break," he mumbles to Touma before slamming the bistro door shut behind him.

In the end, he managed to clear his head a lot sooner than he thought when that dream Gangler came to cause trouble. So after stealing the Lupin Collection of the day and defeating the Gangler, he honestly thought that stupid weird mood he was in is nothing to worry about.

That is, until Umika comes back to Jurer with complaints and grumblings about too dedicated awkward officers that know nothing about romance.

A rush of smug satisfaction causes Kairi to furrow his brows in confusion.

_'Seriously, what the hell?'_

Since the bistro is closed for the day, Kairi quietly sneaks out as Umika continues to express her frustration to Touma and Kogure. He doesn't go far. Letting his feet lead him to a familiar path, Kairi finds himself unsurprised when he spots Keiichirou by the overpass bridge. It seems like they both have similar mindsets when it comes to places where they just want to be left alone to think.

The smart thing to do is to walk away and just leave Keiichirou be.

...but Kairi finds that he tends to be more reckless when it comes to Keiichirou.

"Evenin', Kei-chan~!" Kairi greets as he bounds up to the solemn officer, causing Keiichirou to jump slightly in surprise.

"Oh." The melancholy look on the officer's face morphs into something dangerously fond and try as he might, Kairi can't suppress the swell of pride at that. "Good evening, Kairi-kun."

He leans against the chain fence. "Heard ya had a rough day. You alright?"

"...are you checking up on me?" Keiichirou asks, the edge of his mouth ticking up into a knowing smile.

Kairi sputters, ears turning red at the familiar words. "N-no!"

"It's alright," Keiichirou reassures, an unexpected teasing glint in his warm eyes. "I don't mind, Kairi-kun."

Gaping at the officer, he looks away with a huff. "What, I don't get a nickname?"

"You did that on your own," Keiichirou points out with a reasonable tone, calm and amused. Damn, the officer has a different attitude when he's not on duty.

Kairi glances at Keiichirou with a pout. "Are you telling me to stop calling you Kei-chan?"

"I never said that," Keiichirou refutes with a laugh; soft and fond. It makes him want to chase after the sound like one of his treasures. "I...like it, surprisingly. But I don't think I'll be able to give you a proper nickname."

"Not used to it?"

Keiichirou shakes his head. "Not in the least. I'm more of a traditionalist when it comes to my words."

"Wouldn't have guessed," he says drily, nudging Keiichirou's shoulder with a teasing grin. "Then just drop the suffix already, no need to be so formal. You're one of our regulars, after all."

Keiichirou falls silent for a moment before shaking his head, an odd smile on his face. "No, not yet."

"Not yet?" Kairi echoes, confused. "Whatcha mean?"

The look Keiichirou gives him is thoughtful and considering; sharp and analytical in a way that makes Kairi feel like Keiichirou's been purposely holding back the more dangerous side of his detective nature all this time before the other man finally turns away. "Just...not yet."

Kairi isn't sure why but, he thinks the Lupins need to be more careful from now on if they don't want to provoke the detective side of Asaka Keiichirou into gear. He can't really be sure but, somehow, he thinks they won't stand a chance if Keiichirou doesn't hold back on them.

"Suit yourself then," he says with a shrug. After a long while of letting the sounds of traffic and the night fill in the silence, Kairi presses against Keiichirou's side. "You sure you're alright, Kei-chan? You seem to like her...Mana-chan, I mean."

"...I'm alright." Sighing, the officer presses back. "Mana-san is...interesting and I think that if circumstances were different, we might've been able to make it work."

Kairi hums, ignoring his churning stomach. "But...?"

"This is who I am," Keiichirou whispers with a rueful chuckle, wistful. "Just an awkward, hot-blooded officer. As I am now, I don't believe I can make anyone happy."

"...That's not true."

Keiichirou turns to blink at him. "Eh?"

Feeling embarrassed heat crawling up his neck, Kairi clears his throat and looks away. "Anyone...would be lucky to have you, Kei-chan."

"...Thank you, Kairi-kun," Keiichirou eventually says after a long moment, a bashful grin on his face. "I believe the same about you as well."

Kairi snorts, shrugging as he stays quiet even as the edge of his mouth quirks up into a rueful smirk.

_You don't deserve him._

Although those words continue to echo inside his head at certain moments, Kairi doesn't really understand what they exactly meant until months later; standing by the rails near the sea at dawn. Battered and bruised and bloody with only his dogged determination to end Zamigo once and for all, Kairi finally understands those words as he gapes at Keiichirou in shock at the impossible declaration from the law abiding and duty bound Asaka Keiichirou about handing over his badge if it means he can be of some help to Kairi— the same _Keiichirou_ who chose law and duty over a chance at happiness with Mana all those months ago.

Keiichirou would chose him; lying, thieving, selfish _Kairi_ over the law.

_You don't deserve him._

_'I know.'_ Closing his eyes, Kairi feels a mix of disappointment and relief when a slew of giant Pordermen appear to wreck havoc. _'I don't think I'll ever deserve Kei-chan, but_ _—'_

A push.

"Kairi-kun?"

A reminder of what it means to be a thief and an officer.

"You can't be me, and I can't be you, Kei-chan."

A choice.

 _'I'm a selfish thief.'_ Walking away has never been this hard, listening to Keiichirou scream and running behind him as they go their separate ways. _'And this is your warning, Destiny.'_

Sliding the grappling hook into his hand, Kairi shoots it onto the nearest building and resists to look back in hopes of catching a glimpse of Keiichirou one last time.

_'Since I've stolen his heart as much as he's caught mine, I'm keeping Kei-chan when this is all over.'_

And that's a promise.


End file.
